HISTORY
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: For IHAFest SEPTEMBER. "Selamat datang di HISTORY. Untuk memperbaiki kesalahan Anda di masa lalu, kami siap membawa Anda berjalan melintasi waktu." Sebuah perjalanan lintas waktu untuk menyelamatkan Feliciano Vargas. AU.


**A/N: **Akhirnya saya kembali menulis fanfict! #sujudsembah Berapa bulan sudah saya berkutat dengan novel sendiri? Ratusan? Lebih! #eyakali Saya nongol kali ini buat menyemarakkan **IHAFest September **yang bertemakan **HISTORY**!Mari, semuanya ikut buat~ #narihula

**Disclaimer: **Sampe dunia kiamat juga karakter-karakter Hetalia tetep punya si abang bernama Hidekazu Himaruya. Kecuali dadakan dia butuh duit buat keliling dunia sampe mabok dan ngejual hak cipta Hetalia. Biar gitu juga saya mustahil bisa beli =3=

**Warning: **Alur maju-mundur, sho-ai, sama CHARAS DEATH. AU.

* * *

><p>Selamat datang di HISTORY.<p>

Sebuah kereta uap antik berwarna hitam-merah yang selalu datang ketika matahari terbenam. Peron lima di stasiun kereta Termini, Roma, telah menjadi pemberhentian rutinnya setiap seminggu sekali. Dengan hanya lima gerbong—termasuk gerbong masinis dan pengangkut batu bara—kereta ini mengangkut siapa saja yang berdiri di peron lima. Tak perlu tiket, tak perlu pemesanan. Penumpang tinggal menyapa petugas kereta dan masuk ke dalam kereta.

Tujuan?

HISTORY selalu bisa membawa penumpangnya ke tujuan yang diinginkan. Italia, Jerman, bahkan menyeberang lautan sampai ke Asia dan Australia.

Kereta ini tak kenal jarak, uang, atau berapa pun penumpang yang ada. Mereka akan berangkat setiap minggunya. Ketika matahari terbenam dan bulan menggantikannya, kereta ini akan bergerak.

Kereta ini adalah kereta yang istimewa. Ia berbeda dengan kereta-kereta lainnya.

Dia membawa penumpangnya ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka. Waktulah yang mereka jelajahi, bukan jarak antar benua. Selain itu, hanya mereka yang berkeinginan menaiki HISTORY yang akan sanggup melihat dan menaiki kereta antik ini.

Kereta istimewa dengan tujuan yang istimewa.

Dan kereta inilah yang dicari Lovino Vargas.

Demi mencegah kematian adiknya, Feliciano Vargas, dia harus menaiki HISTORY dan mengulang waktu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers <strong>by**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Hogwarts Express **by **J.K. Rowling**

**The Pollar Express **by **Chris Van Allsburg  
><strong>

**HISTORY **by** are. key. take. tour**

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas, seorang pemuda Italia berambut cokelat gelap, duduk sendirian di bangku stasiun. Mata cokelatnya berkali-kali melirik ke arah rel, cemas. Ia merutuk dalam bahasa Spanyol yang begitu dia hapal lalu melihat jam tangannya. Musim dingin di Italia membuat waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Sekarang, sudah jam lima dan matahari mulai condong ke barat.<p>

Sebentar lagi. Kereta yang ingin ia tumpangi sebentar lagi akan datang.

Kembali Lovino mendongak dan melirik cemas ke arah datangnya kereta. Masih belum tampak tanda-tanda kedatangan kereta yang ia tunggu. Tangannya mulai terasa membeku, meskipun terbalut sarung tangan kulit berlapis _velvet _di dalamnya. Kakinya menderap tak sabar di atas lantai stasiun.

Ia harus naik ke kereta itu, segera. Semuanya demi Feliciano, adiknya tercinta.

Adiknya yang tiga bulan lalu telah tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Semua penumpang tewas, termasuk adiknya.

Dan si pria Jerman sialan itu.

Lovino mendengus kesal ketika sosok besar Ludwig Beilschmidt terbayang. Laki-laki sialan yang sudah mencuri adik semata wayangnya dan membawanya kabur ke Berlin. Oke. Tidak kabur dalam artian kabur sebenarnya. Lovino sengaja memakai kata tersebut untuk mengalihkan kenyataan bahwa Feliciano sendiri yang setuju untuk hidup bersama laki-laki Jerman itu, meninggalkan Lovino sendirian. Tak habis pikir apa yang dilihat Feliciano pada diri Ludwig, sampai-sampai adik yang selalu menurutinya itu membangkang. Hanya karena Ludwig, Feliciano mau meninggalkan kakak yang sudah puluhan tahun hidup bersamanya.

Hanya demi Ludwig, pria yang ia cintai, Feliciano pergi.

Hanya demi Ludwig...

Kepulan asap yang semakin tebal layaknya kabut mulai memenuhi peron. Suara keras di kejauhan menandakan kedatangan kereta api yang telah Lovino nanti sejak tadi siang. Bunyi mesin kereta api juga mulai terdengar samar-samar, semakin lama semakin mendekat. Ya. Sebentar lagi.

Lovino melompat dari bangku dan bergegas menghampiri tepian peron. Matanya terpancang pada titik kedatangan kereta dan benar. Di sana, terlihat sinar terang berwarna kekuningan—lampu kereta—yang semakin mendekat. Bunyinya juga semakin jelas.

Sebentar lagi, dia akan bisa mencegah kematian adiknya.

Sebentar lagi, ia bisa mengambil adiknya dari Ludwig.

Akhirnya kereta uap antik itu berhenti di di peron lima. Asap tebal yang keluar dari cerobong besar menghalau jarak pandang Lovino. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya asap menyingkir dan badan kereta nampak jelas.

Kereta itu berwarna hitam secara keseluruhan dengan garis setebal tiga puluhan senti berwarna merah menyala berada di samping badan kereta. garis tersebut diapit oleh sapuan garis emas tipis di bagian atas dan bawahnya. Huruf-huruf kapital berwarna emas tertulis di garis merah tersebut.

_**HISTORY. A taste of your past.**_

Lovino tidak salah peron rupanya.

Dan rupanya kereta misterius ini benar-benar ada.

Lovino terlonjak saat pintu kereta terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua berdiri di tangga masuk. Mata hijau _olive_-nya berkilat ceria, bersinar kontras dengan surai cokelatnya. Pakaiannya tampak sama kunonya dengan kereta uap ini—setelan hitam dari beludru, kemeja berwarna putih gading, dasi hitam, dan sepatu _boots _dari kulit. Wajahnya tampak begitu ceria dengan senyum lebar.

"Selamat datang di HISTORY!" katanya ramah. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil mengangkat topinya. "Untuk memperbaiki kesalahan Anda di masa lalu, kami siap membawa Anda berjalan melintasi waktu. Aku, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, siap melayani Anda!"

Lovino masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kereta, takjub dengan keberadaan kereta itu. Jujur, ia tak berharap banyak ketika menunggu berjam-jam di peron lima Termini, Roma. Ia tadinya sudah siap untuk pulang dan menyindir Willem, sepupu jauhnya dari Belanda, ditambah dengan cacian berbahasa Italia maupun Latin. Lagipula, orang sinting yang menyarankan untuk duduk seharian di peron lima dan menanti kereta gaib adalah si brengsek berambut jabrik itu.

Tunggu. Ide konyol dan tak masuk akal ini sebenarnya saran dari kekasih si sepupu menyebalkan itu.

"Tuan, Anda jadi naik? Kereta sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Kalau kita tak segera pergi, jadwal berikutnya bisa berantakan." tegur Antonio, sedikit cemas. Matanya berkali-kali mengerling jam saku bersepuh perak di sakunya, gelisah. "Anda siap?"

Lovino menarik napas panjang dan bersedekap. Pikirannya campur aduk, tak menentu. Pilihannya sederhana: naik atau tidak naik. Otak rasionalnya masih belum bisa diajak berkompromi dengan ide 'kembali ke masa lalu'. _Time travel _seperti itu tak pernah ada di kamus Lovino. Sihir itu tak ada. Beda dengan Arthur, si sombong sok _gentleman _bermulut bajak laut. Bicaralah tentang hal-hal gaib seperti perjalanan waktu dan sihir dengannya. Dia pasti percaya, tapi tidak Lovino.

"Tuan, kalau Anda ingin memperbaiki sesuatu di masa lalu, saya sarankan untuk naik sekarang." desak Antonio. Senyum cerah yang semula terpasang di wajahnya mulai memudar, tergantikan oleh kerut kegelisahan. "Anda satu-satunya penumpang yang harus kami jemput di Termini ini."

"Aku? Satu-satunya?" ulang Lovino, ragu sekaligus tak percaya. "Tak mungkin hanya aku—"

Ucapan Lovino tersendat di tengah-tengah saat seorang pria berambut putih dengan mata merah menyala melongok dari dalam kereta. Pakaiannya sama persis dengan Antonio. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa lama sekali, sih? Ada masalah?" tanyanya gusar.

"Aku hanya menunggu Tuan ini untuk naik ke kereta, Gilbert." balas Antonio. Ia lalu mendesah dan berbalik menghadap Lovino, tampak lelah. "Begini saja, Tuan_. _Saya akan menunggu satu menit lagi. Mohon tentukan keinginan Anda—naik, atau tidak. Saya akan kembali ke dalam."

Sang petugas bernama Antonio itu lalu berjalan masuk, meninggalkan Lovino seorang diri di depan pintu kereta. Pemuda Italia itu bimbang. Turuti otak logisnya atau tidak? Tapi, melihat kereta itu berhenti tepat di depan matanya seperti ini membuat goyah kepercayaannya sekarang. Toh, dengan keberadaan kereta ini di sini, di Termini ini, itu berarti dia nyata, kan? Kereta ini nyata, bukan sekedar _urban legend _yang semula ia percayai.

Kereta ini nyata.

Berarti, ia benar-benar bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan menyelamatkan Feliciano.

Ӂ

Lovino menerima sebuah tiket dari Antonio, kebingungan. Ia lalu mendongak dan bertanya galak, "Untuk apa tiket ini? Setahuku, aku tidak usah bayar. Kalian mau menipuku, ya?"

Antonio tertawa renyah sebelum menjawab, "Ini untuk tiket pulang, Tuan. Anda tinggal berdiri di peron kedatangan Anda dan baca tulisan yang tertera di tiket ini. Suaranya tak perlu lantang, Tuan_. _Anda tak ingin dikira sinting oleh pengguna peron lainnya, kan?"

Lovino mendengus kesal dan menyimpan potongan tiket itu di saku jas. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dibahas, ia kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana. Tapi, sesosok bayangan di sampingnya telah mengusik ketenangan sang pemuda Italia. Kesal, Lovino akhirnya menoleh dan melirik sinis sang petugas yang masih berdiri di samping kursinya.

"Ada apa lagi, sih? Menunggu tip?" tanya Lovino sinis.

Sang petugas berdarah Spanyol hanya tersenyum meskipun digalaki begitu oleh Lovino. "Ah, maaf kalau saya mengganggu, Tuan_._" katanya. "Tapi, perjalanan Anda cukup jauh. Mungkin, kita bisa bercakap-cakap sebentar mengenai... tujuan Anda."

Lovino mendengus pelan sebelum membalas, "Untuk apa aku cerita masalahku ke orang lain? Kurang kerjaan saja. Menjauh saja kau! Aku mau menikmati pemandangan!"

Bukannya menjauh, si petugas berambut cokelat itu malah duduk di depan Lovino, menatap si Italia dengan tatapan penuh pengertian. Senyum cerah terukir di bibirnya yang tipis, membuat Lovino jadi salah tingkah; mau marah atau malah senang. Ia melirik sebal ke arah Antonio yang masih diam dan menatapnya, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Pada akhirnya, sang pemuda Italia mendelik tajam ke arah sang petugas.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ikut campur masalah penumpang itu bagian dari pekerjaanmu atau apa," desis Lovino. "Tapi aku paling benci saat orang lain ikut campur urusan pribadiku!"

"Oh. Tidak, Tidak_._" ucap Antonio sambil tertawa renyah. "Saya hanya merasa Anda pasti akan kesepian kalau sendirian, memandangi pemandangan membosankan seperti itu terus menerus. Saya rasa, Anda akan butuh teman ngobrol, _si_?"

Sebenarnya si pemuda Spanyol itu benar. Pemandangan di luar ini tidak ada menariknya sama sekali; tak ada pegunungan asri, taman bunga, ataupun gedung-gedung berarsitektur unik. Sepanjang mata memandang, yang tampak hanya asap abu-abu dari moncong kereta, tak ada yang lainnya.

Bibir Lovino mengerucut, sebal. Ia mendelik ke arah Antonio, orang brengsek yang sudah membuat pemandangannya jadi tak menyenangkan lagi. "Ganggulah penumpang yang lain saja! Aku tidak butuh simpatimu!" gerutunya.

"Tak ada penumpang lain selain Anda di gerbong ini, Tuan." sahut Antonio dengan suara cerianya. "Lihat? Hanya ada Anda seorang. Tadi ada satu penumpang di gerbong sebelah, tapi sepertinya dia sudah turun tadi, tepat saat kita sampai di Termini."

Mendengar perkataan Antonio, Lovino langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Benar kata si petugas; tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Dia sendirian di gerbong—ralat—kereta itu, bersama masinis dan dua orang petugas.

"Perjalanan Anda masih jauh, Tuan. Dan saya berjanji tidak akan membocorkan apa yang Anda ceritakan pada saya."

Perkataan Antonio berhasil melunakkan Lovino. Si pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendesah lesu. Mungkin, beban yang dirasakan Lovino bisa sedikit teringankan dengan bercerita kepada orang lain. Mudah-mudahan.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan adikku, Feliciano. Dia tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat beberapa minggu yang lalu—mungkin sudah tiga bulan. Semuanya gara-gara si brengsek penggila kentang itu! Kalau bukan karena dia, Feli pasti masih hidup sekarang, bersamaku! Dia tidak perlu tewas, tenggelam di dasar Samudera Atlantik. Dia... Dia pasti masih hidup sekarang dan tersenyum ceria sambil merengek minta pasta."

Lovino menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Mengenang akan senyum dan keceriaan Feliciano selalu membuatnya menangis. Tapi, yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah kenyataan bahwa Feliciano pergi bersama Ludwig, tewas di samping pria Jerman itu. Bukan di sampingnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan Anda lakukan setelah sampai di tujuan?" tanya Antonio dengan suara lembut.

"Aku akan membawa adikku pergi dari Ludwig." sahut Lovino, tegas. "Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus membawanya pergi dari Ludwig. Dia tewas gara-gara mengikuti si brengsek yang pergi studi ke Amerika. Kalau bukan karena Ludwig, dia pasti masih hidup sekarang!"

Lovino melihat raut wajah Antonio berubah, walau sedikit. Tak bisa terbaca, tapi tampak seperti raut kesedihan. Mungkinkah si Spanyol sedih dengan nasib Lovino yang kehilangan adik? Atau ia sedih dengan alasan yang lain?

Asap kereta api yang menutupi pemandangan di luar—entah menutupi pemandangan atau memang tidak ada pemandangan sama sekali di luar sana—lambat laun menipis, menampilkan lengkungan-lengkungan kaca dan rangka baja khas Berlin Hauptbahnhof, stasiun kereta api Berlin. Cuaca Berlin sepertinya bersahabat, tampak dari langit biru cerah dengan sedikit gumpal putih awan di beberapa titik. Matahari juga tidak bersinar terlalu terik.

Antonio berdiri dan membungkuk penuh hormat ke arah Lovino. Si petugas lalu berkata, "Perhentian Anda, Tuan. Berlin Hauptbahnhof. Terima kasih Anda mau menggunakan jasa kami. Semoga Anda bisa menyelesaikan masalah Anda. _Have a nice trip._"

Ӂ

Feliciano Vargas baru saja selesai mengemas barang bawaannya. Besok pagi, mereka harus ke bandara dan berangkat ke New York disambung dengan naik kereta ke Cambridge, Massachusetts. Seharian penuh dia sibuk mengurus barang bawaannya dan Ludwig, sementara Ludwig sendiri sibuk mengurus hotel tempat mereka tinggal. Biarpun bibir Ludwig berkali-kali bilang tak perlu diantar, tetap saja senyum kecil penuh kegembiraan tampak di wajah si pria Jerman ketika kekasihnya memaksa ikut mengantarnya. Luluh dengan bujuk rayu Feliciano, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan akomodasi yang nyaman bagi sang kekasih di Amerika nanti.

"Semua sudah beres, ve." kata Feliciano gembira. Ia menatap bahagia isi koper hitam di depannya. "Pasta, _wurst _kesukaan Ludwig, lalu _wine _semuanya sudah kukemasi! Ludwig pasti senang!"

Baru saja pemuda Italia berambut cokelat muda ini hendak beristirahat, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Keningnya berkerenyit, bingung. Ia tidak mengharapkan ada tamu jam sekarang dan kalau pun itu Ludwig yang pulang, dia bisa pakai kuncinya sendiri. "Sebentar." sahutnya, ketika ketukan kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih kencang dan tak sabaran.

Betapa terkejutnya Feliciano saat melihat kakaknya, Lovino, berdiri di depan pintu. Pakaiannya tampak basah oleh keringat. Awalnya, Feliciano mengira kakaknya ini lari entah darimana menuju tempat tinggalnya. Tapi, pikiran itu segera sirna saat melihat pakaian si kakak yang lumayan tebal. Terlalu tebal, malah, untuk ukuran musim panas.

"_Fratello_?" gumam Feliciano, kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mengajakmu pulang." sahut Lovino singkat. Ia lalu menyambar pergelangan tangan Feliciano dan menariknya kasar menuju pintu keluar. "Kau harus pergi dari si brengsek gila kentang itu kalau kau mau hidup!"

"Eh? _Fratello, _kau bicara apa? Kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini? Lepaskan tanganku!" seru Feliciano panik. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Lovino di sekitar pergelangan tangannya, tapi apa daya. Tenaganya lebih lemah dari si kakak. "_Fratello, _kau ini kenapa, sih? Sikapmu aneh sekali. Tak ada salam, tak basa-basi, lalu kau main seret begini. Bicarakan baik-baik saja sambil makan pasta di dalam. Aku baru masak pasta enak. Tomat yang kupakai juga masih segar. Kau pasti suka."

Selalu begini. Tawaran makan pasta dari si adik selalu sukses mendiamkan Lovino. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pasta lezat buatan adiknya, termasuk Lovino. Masuk dulu dan duduk santai sambil menyantap pasta seraya berbagi cerita...

Tidak boleh. Lovino harus segera menyingkirkan Feliciano dari tempat terkutuk itu. Dia harus membawa Feliciano lepas dari maut.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus ikut pulang bersamaku ke Roma!" desak Lovino. Pandangan matanya memohon.

Feliciano merasa khawatir melihat pandangan mengiba sang kakak. Baru kali ini kakaknya yang tegas dan selalu percaya diri tampak sangat panik. "Ke... Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang tak beres?"

"Aku tak bisa bilang!" geram Lovino sambil menggeleng. Dia kesal tak bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Feliciano. Penjelasannya bisa panjang nanti. Padahal, dia tak punya waktu luang untuk menjelaskan tentang tujuannya kemari.

Tapi, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Harus.

Katakan secara singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Feliciano tidak boleh mati.

Lovino merenggut pundak Feliciano dan menatap adiknya, tegang. "Berjanji padaku, Feliciano Vargas. Berjanjilah pada kakakmu ini, kau tidak akan mengantar Ludwig ke Amerika."

"Tapi, kena—"

"Alasannya tak penting!" bentak Lovino. "Kau hanya perlu berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak akan ikut Ludwig ke Amerika! Ucapkan janji, sekarang!"

Takut Lovino bisa makin marah, Feliciano akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Aku janji..." bisiknya. "Aku janji tidak akan ikut Ludwig ke Amerika."

Lovino menghela napas lega dan melonggarkan sedikit genggaman tangannya. "Kalau begitu, katakan pada Ludwig kau tidak mau ikut dengannya. Katakan padanya, kau akan pulang ke Roma dan tinggal bersamaku selama dia sekolah nanti."

"Tapi—"

"TELEPON LUDWIG SEKARANG DAN KATAKAN ITU PADANYA!"

Takut dengan bentakan kakaknya, Feliciano lalu mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menekan nomor Ludwig. Ia tak perlu menunggu lama dan teleponnya disahut. "Ah, Ludwig? Aku hanya mau bilang kalau... Kalau aku tak bisa ikut ke Amerika. Iya. Eh... Kakakku sakit dan aku harus menemaninya. Iya, Lovi. Hmh. Ve... Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Ludwig. Beritanya dadakan begini. Tapi, aku sudah mengemasi barang bawaanmu, lho! Aku bawakan pasta, _wurst, _dan juga _wine _kesukaanmu! Apa? Tak perlu? Kenapa, ve? Itu, kan, penting... Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Nanti kukeluarkan. _Bye_."

Lovino melirik gelisah Feliciano yang mematikan sambungan telepon dan memasukkan alat komunikasi itu ke saku celananya. "Sudah?" Sebuah anggukan pelan dari Feliciano menjadi jawaban. "Bagus kalau begitu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang menantimu besok..."

"Memangnya apa, ve?" tanya Feliciano dengan begitu polosnya.

Lovino tak menjawab pertanyaan Feliciano. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya.

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan mengerti."

Ӂ

Lovino Vargas murka.

Lovino sangat kesal sampai-sampai _laptop_-nya _hang _gara-gara dia menggebrak meja.

Elizaveta, sahabat Feliciano sejak kecil yang tinggal di Berlin baru saja mengabarinya via _email_. Kabar menyebalkan tentang kematian Feliciano. Adiknya tewas saat berjalan pulang dari rumah Elizaveta setelah mengantarkan _wine, wurst, _dan pasta yang tak jadi dibawa Ludwig ke Amerika. Sialnya, saat menyeberangi jalanan, sebuah mobil dengan pengendara yang mabuk menabraknya.

Feliciano tewas saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Usahanya menyelamatkan Feliciano sia-sia. Adiknya tetap saja menjadi mayat.

Dia harus kembali ke masa lalu dan menyelamatkan adiknya, lagi.

Ӂ

Antonio menatap bingung saat melihat sosok Lovino berdiri di depan pintu HISTORY. "... Bukannya Anda sudah membereskan masalahnya seminggu lalu? Kenapa sekarang..."

"Beres apanya!" bentak Lovino, kesal. Dia mendorong Antonio dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta. "Adikku tetap saja mati! Masalahku tidak terselesaikan dan aku terpaksa naik kereta bodoh ini lagi untuk menyelamatkannya!"

Si pemuda Spanyol itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pundaknya yang membentur pintu kereta. Gara-gara dorongan keras dari Lovino, pundaknya harus menjadi korban kerasnya badan kereta. "Ng... Masalah Anda belum selesai? Bagaimana bisa?"

Lovino menggeram kesal sebelum mendesis galak, "Aku pergi ke masa lalu untuk mencegah adikku tewas dari kecelakaan pesawat, sekarang dia malah tewas karena ditabrak mobil! Tujuanku belum tercapai! Aku harus kembali ke masa lalu dan menyelamatkannya!"

Lagi, Lovino melihat raut muka Antonio berubah. Ia tampak seperti sedih sekaligus iba. Tapi, rasa penasarannya segera hilang saat senyum cerah Antonio mengembang. Pemuda Spanyol itu lalu membungkuk dalam sambil berkata:

"Selamat datang di HISTORY. Untuk memperbaiki kesalahan Anda di masa lalu, kami siap membawa Anda berjalan melintasi waktu. _Have a nice trip_."

Ӂ

Lovino betul-betul kesal.

Sudah lebih dari lima kali ia memutar waktu, kembali ke masa lalu dengan HISTORY, tapi tetap saja Feliciano tak bisa diselamatkan. Yang pertama, dia tewas ditabrak mobil. Berikutnya, dia tewas dibunuh perampok. Selanjutnya, dia tewas karena keracunan makanan. Apapun yang dilakukan Lovino untuk menyelamatkan adiknya tetap saja berakhir dengan kematian sang adik. Ia bahkan pernah menyeret Feliciano ke terminal, bermaksud mengajaknya pulang dengan menggunakan HISTORY. Tapi, Feliciano malah tewas tertabrak bus ketika berhenti sejenak untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

Feliciano tewas di depan matanya sendiri.

Tewas, berkali-kali.

Tewas, meskipun Lovino selalu kembali untuk menyelamatkannya.

Makanya, sekarang Lovino duduk gelisah di dalam gerbong penumpang HISTORY. Matanya menatap tak tenang sekeliling gerbong. Kali ini ada dua orang penumpang lainnya yang ikut. Tapi, tak satu pun dari mereka tampak segelisah Lovino.

Itulah sebabnya Antonio memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat Lovino dan—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, apa masalah Anda?"

"Ya, ampun, Antonio. Bukankah setiap kali aku naik kereta brengsek ini sudah kuceritakan masalahku?" seru Lovino frustrasi. Ia tak peduli meskipun penumpang lain mendelik ke arahnya, merasa terganggu. "Adikku tewas berkali-kali, tak peduli bagaimana aku menolongnya! Dia terus meninggalkanku sendirian!"

Antonio terdiam. Si petugas kereta api itu hanya menatap Lovino tanpa mengeluarkan satu pun komentar. Melihat tak ada respon balasan dari Antonio, Lovino kembali melanjutkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku naik kereta ini dengan tujuan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa adikku! Aku tak mau dia tewas, apalagi bersama dengan si brengsek Ludwig itu! Aku tak sudi dia mati di tempat Ludwig, bersama Ludwig! Aku tak sudi!" jeritnya.

Antonio hanya terdiam melihat pemuda Italia itu mengeluarkan segala kegundahannya. Setelah selesai, ia pun hanya tersenyum singkat sambil berdiri dan membungkuk—sama seperti hari-hari yang lainnya—lalu berkata, "Selamat datang di HISTORY. Untuk memperbaiki kesalahan Anda di masa lalu, kami siap membawa Anda berjalan melintasi waktu. _Have a nice trip_."

Kemarahan Lovino kembali memuncak saat mendengar perkataan Antonio. Sudah berulangkali ia mendengar perkataan yang sama bak kaset rusak, tapi tak pernah ada hasilnya. "Jangan katakan itu lagi padaku!" bentaknya, frustrasi. "Memperbaiki masa lalu apanya? Adikku tetap saja jadi mayat setiap kali aku pulang ke masaku! Kalian tidak berguna! Pembohong!"

Kembali Antonio hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sang petugas menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan, terlalu pelan sampai-sampai Lovino hampir tak bisa mendengarnya, "Kami tidak bohong. Kami benar-benar membawa Anda ke masa lalu, kan? Kami membawa para penumpang kembali ke masa-masa tertentu dalam hidupnya untuk memperbaiki _kesalahannya_ di masa lalu.

"Sekarang, pertanyaan saya adalah: apakah kesalahan Anda? Apa yang mengganjal pikiran Anda mengenai kematian adik Anda ini?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja yang mengganjal adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tewas—"

"Anda yakin?" desak Antonio sambil tersenyum. "Anda yakin itu adalah inti permasalahan dari semua ini? Bukan yang lainnya?"

Lovino terdiam. Pertanyaan Antonio sukses membuatnya mempertanyakan tujuannya kembali ke masa lalu. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Feliciano, tapi apapun yang ia lakukan tetap berakhir dengan kematian adiknya. Tak peduli berapa kali ia mengulang waktu, adiknya selalu tewas dengan cara yang berbeda dan lama kelamaan, Lovino seperti terbiasa dengan berita kematian Feliciano. Ia sudah kebal dengan berita kematian Feliciano.

Jadi, untuk apa dia kemari? Untuk apa dia sengaja menunggu di Termini berjam-jam, naik ke kereta ajaib ini, dan mengulang waktu hanya untuk kehilangan Feliciano lagi?

Untuk apa dia mengulang sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa ia ubah?

Tiba-tiba saja, seperti tersambar petir, Lovino menyadari apa yang ia inginkan. Tujuan utama yang mendorongnya naik ke HISTORY. Alasan utama yang membuatnya berduka atas kematian adiknya. Bukan rasa kehilangan, bukan rasa kesepian, bukan pula kesedihan ditinggal orang tersayang.

Lovino tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat sampai nanti.

Ӂ

Feliciano Vargas baru saja selesai mengemas barang bawaannya. Besok pagi, mereka harus ke bandara dan berangkat ke New York disambung dengan naik kereta ke Cambridge, Massachusetts. Seharian penuh dia sibuk mengurus barang bawaannya dan Ludwig, sementara Ludwig sendiri sibuk mengurus hotel tempat mereka tinggal. Biarpun bibir Ludwig berkali-kali bilang tak perlu diantar, tetap saja senyum kecil penuh kegembiraan tampak di wajah si pria Jerman ketika kekasihnya memaksa ikut mengantarnya. Luluh dengan bujuk rayu Feliciano, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan akomodasi yang nyaman bagi sang kekasih di Amerika nanti.

"Semua sudah beres, ve." kata Feliciano gembira. Ia menatap bahagia isi koper hitam di depannya. "Pasta, _wurst _kesukaan Ludwig, lalu _wine _semuanya sudah kukemasi! Ludwig pasti senang!"

Baru saja pemuda Italia berambut cokelat muda ini hendak beristirahat, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Keningnya berkerenyit, bingung. Ia tidak mengharapkan ada tamu jam sekarang dan kalau pun itu Ludwig yang pulang, dia bisa pakai kuncinya sendiri. "Sebentar." sahutnya, ketika ketukan kembali terdengar.

Betapa terkejutnya Feliciano saat melihat sosok kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu.

Dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika sang kakak langsung memeluknya erat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"_Fra... Fratello, _kau ini kenapa? Dadakan datang dan langsung peluk begini..." gumam Feliciano bingung. "Kau sakit? Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, ve?"

Lovino menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata cokelat adiknya yang kebingungan lalu terkekeh. "Ya. Aku ingin makan pasta buatanmu lagi."

Mendengar kata pasta disebut-sebut, kerut kebingungan di wajah Feliciano berubah drastis menjadi keceriaan. Dengan segera, ia menggiring kakaknya masuk ke dalam rumah sambil terus mengoceh tentang pasta yang sudah ia buat tadi pagi untuk sarapan.

"Pastanya memang tidak selembut dan sekenyal di Italia, tapi cukup enak, kok. Tomat yang kubeli di pasar juga segar, ve! Aku membuat saus pasta yang sangat enak dengan tomat-tomat itu! Dan ternyata, ditambah dengan potongan _chips _di atasnya membuat rasa pasta ini lebih menyenangkan!" kata Feliciano gembira sambil sibuk menyiapkan sepiring pasta untuk Lovino.

"Oh, iya. Untuk apa kau kemari, ve?"tanya Feliciano dengan suara pelan, agak takut sekaligus khawatir. "Bu... Bukankah kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ludwig? Bukankah kau... membenci Ludwig?"

Lovino terdiam. Untuk beberapa waktu, ia hanya diam sambil menatap pasta yang terhidang di depannya. Sesaat, ia teringat betapa ia membenci Ludwig, si laki-laki Jerman yang sudah mencuri Feliciano darinya. Orang yang sudah mencuri adiknya yang manis.

Lalu, ia teringat akan kalimat yang selalu diucapkan Antonio:

"_Selamat datang di HISTORY. Untuk memperbaiki kesalahan Anda di masa lalu, kami siap membawa Anda berjalan melintasi waktu. _Have a nice trip_."_

Ya. Lovino kembali ke masa lalu bukan untuk mencegah takdir bekerja, tapi memperbaiki kesalahannya sendiri.

Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Benci Ludwig?" ulang Lovino sambil tertawa. "Semua orang juga benci dengan sikap sok galak dan otoriter si kepala kentang itu. Aku kemari untuk mengantar kalian ke bandara. Pasti bawaan kalian banyak dan aku tak sudi melihat adikku dipaksa mengangkuti barang bawaan si brengsek itu ke mobil."

Ucapan Lovino membuat Feliciano tertegun, tak percaya. "... Kau bukan kakakku..." gumamnya. "Kakakku tidak sebaik ini, ve..."

Wajah Lovino memerah saat mendengar ucapan Feliciano. "Hei! Memangnya aku selalu jahat, hah? Aku ini orang baik, tahu! Kau saja yang selalu membuatku kesal dengan kebodohan dan kelalaianmu itu! Sudah, ah! Aku mau makan pastaku! Sehabis ini, aku bantu kau mengepak barang bawaan si brengsek itu!"

Hari itu, Lovino menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama adiknya tercinta. Tertawa dan bercanda gurau sambil mengemasi barang bawaan Ludwig dan juga Feliciano. Ia bahkan mengantar dua pasangan itu ke bandara dan melepaskan mereka sampai ke gerbang keberangkatan. Ia juga naik ke anjungan dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri pesawat yang dinaiki adiknya lepas landas.

Dan Lovino hanya melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada adik satu-satunya.

Hatinya sudah tenang sekarang.

Masalahnya sudah beres.

Ӂ

Matahari terbenam dan HISTORY sudah merapat di peron lima Termini, Roma. Kali ini sepertinya perjalanan yang akan ditempuh kereta ini cukup jauh, mengingat jumlah penumpangnya telah meningkat tiap minggu. Biasanya, hanya ada lima atau empat penumpang tiap minggu, tapi sekarang sudah lebih dari sepuluh orang menggunakan jasa mereka tiap minggunya. Sepertinya berita burung mengenai mereka telah menyebar begitu luas.

Antonio Carriedo merapikan pakaiannya sebelum pintu kereta terbuka. Ia tak mau tampil berantakan di depan calon penumpang. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya tentang Lovino, si pemuda manis berdarah Italia. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, pemuda Italia itu langsung tertidur dan turun dari kereta tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Apakah ia berhasil memperbaiki kesalahannya? Akankah ia berdiri di peron sana, menanti pintu kereta terbuka?

"Ah, peduli apa aku." gumam Antonio. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ceria saat pintu kereta dibuka. "Selamat datang di—"

Kalimat sang pemuda Spanyol tersendat di tengah-tengah saat melihat Lovino Vargas berdiri di depannya. Setangkai mawar merah ada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Anda... masih belum menyelesaikan masalahnya?" tanya Antonio, sedikit tak percaya. Sepertinya permasalahan yang dihadapi Lovino jauh lebih pelik dari yang ia duga.

"Tidak. Aku akhirnya menyelesaikan masalahku. Aku... sudah tidak mempermasalahkan lagi kematian adikku. Aku sudah merelakannya meninggal bersama Ludwig. Aku bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka berdua sebelum mereka tewas. Cukup menyenangkan." gumam Lovino sambil tersenyum kecil. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, menghindari kontak langsung dengan Antonio. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab.

"Lalu, untuk apa Anda kemari kalau masalahnya sudah beres?"

Lovino terdiam. Ia menunduk dan melirik bunga mawar yang ia genggam sebelum mengulurkannya pada Antonio ragu. "I... ini untukmu. Dan aku... aku mau mengajakmu minum kopi berdua kalau kau sudah selesai bekerja..."

Antonio menatap bunga mawar itu dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Wah~ Anda mengajakku kencan? Saya terharu~"

Wajah Lovino semakin memerah. "Be... Brengsek! Siapa yang mengajakmu kencan, _idiota_! Aku hanya mengajakmu minum kopi, kok! Jangan sok, kau!"

"Lalu, mawar merah ini apa?" goda Antonio.

"I... Ini ucapan terima kasih! Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku! Jangan memikirkan yang bukan-bukan, brengsek! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Bisa kubuang ke tong sampah terdekat!" elak Lovino. Wajahnya merona semakin merah saat Antonio tertawa riang. "Ja... Jangan tertawa seperti itu! Tidak ada yang lucu di sini!"

Tapi, melihat Lovino yang salah tingkah seperti itu membuat Antonio tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Pemuda ini benar-benar menarik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita ketemu besok di peron ini, ya?" kata Antonio. Ia lalu mengambil bunga mawar merah dan menyelipkan tangkainya ke saku jasnya.

"Jam tiga sore?" gumam Lovino penuh harap.

Antonio tersenyum. Ia lalu turun dari kereta lalu merengkuh pundak Lovino dan mengecup lembut pipi si pemuda Italia.

"Jam tiga sore."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya kelar jugaaa! #sujudsembah Maaf, ya, kalo ini abalita sekali. Udah sebulanan lebih gak ngetik fic, jadinya kagok QwQ Anyway, happy Fujoshi Independent Day, ya~ happy IHAFest juga~ Dan maaf, FID saya gak ikutan nyumbang... #kabur

Seperti biasa; ada yang mau review~ :3


End file.
